Possession
by Sanguine Quill
Summary: Riff Raff knows what his sister's been doing, and decides it's up to him to put an end to it once and for all. ROTOQ.


**__**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

****

AN: Hi again. I haven't written anything for awhile, but, as always, the Peppy Bitch got me back. So this is for her. Unless it sucks, in which case I'm just sorry. Oh yeah, it's ROTOQ, just so ya know.

****

Possession

__

By: Sanguine Quill

The night, like man, has many ages. It has an innocent, dusky youth, a prime before the darkness settles in completely, a time of hopeful dreams and boundless passion. Then it grows older, stained to an inky black by the wizened hands of time and experience. And then older still, the elderly darkness falls weak before the mighty dawn and surrenders itself up to the coming day. On the sunlit Earth these ages are clearly visible, but on Transsexual, Planet of Eternal Darkness, the expertise of a finely tuned eye is required to perceive the differences in light and atmosphere that mark each epoch. 

Few possessed the skill required to mark the changes, and among those few was a slender, blond man sitting alone at the end of his bed in his quiet castle chambers. Riff Raff had been gifted and cursed at birth with eyes of exceptional sensitivity, and thus he knew that the night was no more than a reckless teen when his sister sauntered into their bedchambers like an ivory Venus and deposited herself gently in front of her mirror.

But while she was playing the part of Narcissus, drowning in her own glorious reflection, her brother was also staring. His eyes, however, were not filled with the critical admiration and satisfaction that hers were; instead, within his beady, contracted pupils, twin storms were raging. He stared, boring vicious holes in her back, while she slid her adept fingers through her mass of crimson curls, finally sweeping them out of her way with a shiny black ribbon. Then, letting go a soft sigh, she rose and vanished into the bathroom. Riff Raff's eyes didn't move from her vacant mirror until the door had been closed firmly and the lock slid into place with a click that echoed like a gunshot through the silent, tomblike bedroom.

Through Riff Raff's veins pulsed blood of ice. His countenance -an expression somewhere in the between a grimace and a scowl- was frozen in place. He could not begin to believe how cold he felt, how absolutely numb, when just a few precious hours ago he'd been absolutely boiling with rage. Oh, but he was still angry -perhaps even more so than before. However now it was different. Now it was productive anger, anger he could use as fuel to carry him through what he had to do next.

In the bathroom, he could hear the gentle rush of the sink running. He had but little time.

With the quick, controlled motions of a marionette, he rose from his seat at the end of their large, cold bed and walked over to his dresser. In the top drawer, sheltered from prying eyes within the folds of an old shirt, he found the object of his desire: a small oval bottle about an inch high, tinted red, with a crude "X" scratched into the cork stopper. He rolled the container around once between his slender, tapered fingers, then clutched it tightly within a trembling fist. Slowly, he made his way to his sister's vanity.

Pausing before the mirror that had so gently cradled Magenta's beauty, he listened. Behind the bathroom door, water was being splashed, probably upon her delicate, lotus-white face. It was a pointless task, though, for no matter how long she washed she could never rid herself of the filth that rat had spread to her. It would take much more than water and soap to purge her of that vile sin.

It would take nothing short of poison.

With a deep breath through clenched nostrils, Riff Raff popped the cork out of the tiny bottle. Two drops, he'd been instructed, would be more than enough. Slowly, watching each one fall and mix gently with his sister's favorite scented lotion, he dropped in eight. His rough tongue flicked against his parchment lips, and he took a step back, surveying the tabletop.

"What are you doing?" A suspicious voice, void of the love it had once held, interrupted. He nearly jumped; he hadn't even noticed the faucet stop, or the bathroom door reopen. 

"Nothing, love," he replied, fixing upon his face a look of pure nothing, unreadable as a toddler's scribbles. He turned quickly, depositing the tiny bottle in his pocket as he did so. Magenta was looking at him peculiarly, like she would a bizarre stranger on the street or an unattractive work of art. He resumed his position at the end of the bed, and she hers in front of the mirror.

"Are you staying in tonight?" He asked, knowing full well the answer would be a negative. He already knew all her plans, even more so than she did. 

"No, I have to go back to my office for a little while and finish some work," she said, dipping her fingers into the polluted lotion. Riff Raff held his breath, then felt a sadistic smile twist its way onto his lips as she spread it liberally all over her face, neck, shoulders, and chest, and rubbed it into her flesh until all that was left was a faint shimmer. He looked at the clock that hung by the door. She had an hour left. Skillfully, the Condemned reapplied her makeup and then, with a final flirty glance to her reflection, rose and approached her brother. Softly, she pressed her lips to his cheek, leaving a slight lipstick stain but no love behind her as she flounced from the room.

Riff Raff took a deep breath and wiped the mark from his face with a grimace. He had an hour to wait, and then it would all be over for his Juliet and her barnyard Romeo. Then all Riff Raff would have to do was clean up the mess -of which there was sure to be little- and wait for someone to report the disappearances. That's when the real challenge would begin, when he was notified and had to play the part of the frantic sibling, the terrified, but hopeful, brother. Until the bodies were found. Then it would be a different set of emotions, a different set of masks to put on each day. And from there it would continue for years until finally it would be natural for him to remain stoic at the mention of her name. But there would be many hurdles to leap before that and he knew already that awareness and wits were the only things that could preserve him.

Only fifteen minutes left, and she would be gone, he noted, with a remarkable absence of feeling. Rising, he let go a long, deep sigh and left the room.

It took him under ten minutes to reach his destination, which meant that he was just ahead of schedule. He stopped in front of the door and waited a moment, but heard nothing. Slicing his tongue across his lips, he twisted the doorknob. To his surprise, it opened. Quickly, he slid into to bedroom, which largely resembled his own, and closed the Gate of Hell behind him. It took his icy eyes a second to adjust to the fluttering candlelight, but when they did, he could see everything as plain as day. They were both there, his precious Aphrodite and her disgusting Hephaestus, sprawled on the bed among twisted sheets. His typically pale skin glowed by the flames, and it was obvious he was dead. The tainted lotion her lover had spread across her skin had, when he'd caressed and kissed her, found its way onto him, poisoning them both without them ever knowing.

But Magenta, who was lying half under, half beside the corpse, was still alive. Riff Raff could see the small waves of her bare breasts rising and falling and hear the rattling whimper of her breaths. Dropping the towels and plastic bags to the floor, he drifted over and sat beside her on the bed, gently turning her chin so that she could see the steely anger in his eyes.

"Riff? Riff, what's happening? What did you do?" She stared up at him, her glassy eyes pleading with him. She knew, she probably had known since the poison started taking effect, that he was behind this. 

"Hush, Magenta, don't waste your last breaths."

She whimpered once, like a frightened infant. "Please, Riff. Help me. What's happening?"

Riff Raff shook his head. She deserved this and much more. After what she'd done to him, done to them, death was the only possible way it could ever be right again.

Another whimper. "Why? How could you do this? I loved you. You're my brother. You loved me, Riff. I loved you. He-" she tried to gesture to the naked man beside her, but was far too weak- "means nothing. Meant nothing. It's you I love. I know you did this. Save me, now, Riff. Please. I'm sorry. Oh, Riff, it hurts." A choked, anguished sob fell from her rosy lips.

"No, Magenta. We don't love each other. But you know that already, don't you?" Riff explained. Magenta shook her head, though whether it was in answer to his question or just because of the agony she was in, her brother wasn't sure. "We haven't been in love for a long time. But we were once, Magenta. Remember that? Back then you were all that mattered. I did anything for you. I worked all day, I begged, I groveled, I _killed_ for you. But then we changed. Or you changed. Our love faded away, just like you're doing now." He ran a long finger down the side of her face. "Our love vanished, but we were left with possession. We possessed each other, Magenta. You had me and I had you. That wasn't like love, but it was really all I needed. I knew that you were mine, and I was content. But that changed, too, didn't it? You gave yourself away, let another man possess you like I had. That, Magenta, was bad choice." His voice was sharp and cold, like a mid-winter icicle. "I won't give you up that easily. I won't allow you to let him steal you. You are mine, Magenta, until the end of time. You will possess me until the Universe collapses. And I must possess you. I must have you. I have to have you back."

Magenta was crying now, the tears sliding like salty skiers down the ivory slopes of her cheeks. "Save me, Riff. You can have me, all of me, forever. Just save me, please," she begged. Her brother's cold expression did not alter. He remained silent, fixing his eyes on her and watching her silently beg.

"I have saved you, Magenta. I saved you from him. And now I do have you, all of you, forever. Now you're mine again." He whispered, just as her shining dark eyes blurred and faded away.


End file.
